Los Gatos Guerreros Wiki discusión:Imágenes/Declinados 1
Cedro ~ Declinado Archivo:CDLS_cedro.pngEspero comentarios y opiniones !! nvn (Silly-sweetie (discusión) 21:00 1 jul 2015 (UTC)) silly-sweetie �� * ¿Puedes intentar difuminar las sombras? Y te falta el color del interior de las orejas xD (Intenta que sea un rosado oscuro) --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 19:18 2 jul 2015 (UTC) * Blend the shading a lot. (Personally I think this should be deleted because the person hasn't been on since July) ~~ {Mezclar el sombreado mucho. (Personalmente creo que esto debería ser eliminado porque la persona no ha estado en desde julio )} Cheetahfur (discusión) 20:14 15 abr 2016 (UTC) * Agreeing with above Tormenta Blanca (Aprendiz) ~ Declinado Archivo:Tormenta_Blanca.aprentiz.pngFalcon 49 (discusión) 09:14 25 abr 2016 (UTC) * There's a lot of shading outside the lineart on this, and there's no real light source. Could you define it? Also, add the little white part to the eyes, and give them more depth. There needs to be shading on the left curved paw, and the shading needs to extend further down the paw that is up front * Agree with Spookycat27--2axterix2 (mensajes) 23:15 25 abr 2016 (UTC) * Sorry, Tormenta Blanca is never mentioned as apprentice.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 14:22 27 abr 2016 (UTC) * Oops, forgot to check that. Then I assume Bluestar's Prophecy hasn't been translated yet because he's an apprentice there. * (what they said ^^) Also look at the main page of Project Images if you want a list of characters that need to be done. (If you click on a cat then it will tell you the English original name at the top where the discription is) Estrella de fuego (aprendíz) - Declinado Archivo:Zarpa_de_fuego.png -- * I'm not quite sure who put this here, so if you could leave a signature that'd be helpful. The image is a bit too large, and there's waste leaking everywhere which you might want to fix. * Al parecer redimensionaste la imagen para que sea más fácil editarla, pero al hacerlo modificaste las dimensiones originales de la imagen. Primero arregla las dimensiones y luego puedes volver a subir la imagen con el mismo nombre. También asegúrate de seguir las directrices y no olvides firmar la imagen con 4 virgulillas (~~~~). Gracias. --2axterix2 (mensajes) 22:05 15 jul 2016 (UTC) Cuervo (Aprendiz) ~ Inactivo Archivo:Cuervo.Aprendiz.png :) I had a little trouble getting the white chest patch right, but I think it looks alright now --Cheetahfur (discusión) 23:05 27 abr 2016 (UTC) * --2axterix2 (mensajes) 23:30 27 abr 2016 (UTC) * * I think it's a bit too dark. Sui ★ Contáctame 15:32 29 abr 2016 (UTC) Plumosa (aprendiz) ~ Inactivo Tengo esta imagen de Plumilla (Featherpaw), díganme opiniones Archivo:Plumosa.aprendiz.pngCorazón de Sauce (discusión) 01:41 14 nov 2016 (UTC) * Suavizar el sombreado, y también definir su fuente de luz, ya que se ve dispersa en el momento. Las rayas en esto necesitan ser uniformadas en un pedacito más de un patrón, porque parecen un poco irreal en colocación. Lo siento por el mal español, usando un traductor. ** (No relacionado con la imagen) Spooky, don't worry about the language, just post your comment in English and I'll translate it for you. To be honest, it's more confusing using a web translator.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 02:51 15 nov 2016 (UTC) ** PD: Please put the original text so I can translate in a more understandable way. --2axterix2 (mensajes) 03:26 24 nov 2016 (UTC) **^ Smooth the shading, and define your light source, as it looks scattered at the moment. The stripes throughout need to be made into more of a pattern, since they seem somewhat unnaturally placed. Plantillas para curandero ~ Retirado Sorry about the weird file names... idk. Just figured I'd put these up, since I'm pretty sure we need some. These probably need a lot of tweaking, though, so comment away! :) * The chest looks unnatural, that line shouldn't intersect with the other side. The border also has some random white points. That's all I can say for now. --2axterix2 (mensajes) 01:36 25 nov 2016 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' * Better. You'll need the approval of the leader in order to get this blanket in use.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 01:23 26 nov 2016 (UTC) * There are some random white pixels on the chest and tail of the cats with long fur. Could you fix that and define it more? (Also I think that the lines from the eyes are a bit too thick) Sui ★ Contáctame 17:28 20 feb 2017 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' * Ok, I love the short fur templates! But the jaw line on the long fur's one is a bit weird. Also could you remove some pixels on the back of the cat, at the start of his tail? I leave you here an indication. Other than that, perfect! --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 11:19 26 feb 2017 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' * Well, could you fix the front paws of the long fur template? I've noticed they're different from the other template. I think there's no more else. --'' Sui ★ Contáctame'' 17:49 8 mar 2017 (UTC) *'Reuploaded' *'Withdrawing' These've sat a very long time, and I'd like to withdraw them from consideration. Sorry. Estrella de Fuego (Aprendiz) ~ Inactivo Archivo:Zarpa_de_Fuego.png - Elías Marín Rojas (discusión) 20:57 22 dic 2016 (UTC) * Al final Estrella de Fuego resultó ser atigrado, así que por favor efectúa los cambios que requieras. Además, en lo posible trata de añadir sombras, por lo demás todo bien.--2axterix2 (mensajes) 17:07 26 dic 2016 (UTC)